The present invention relates to a structure for eliminating electromagnetic interference caused by a central processing unit, and more particularly to a structure using conductive members to guide electromagnetic wave generated by a central processing unit and transferred to a radiator to a demagnetizing circuit on a circuit board, so as to eliminate the electromagnetic interference caused by the central processing unit.
All currently available electronic products include a circuit board on which various kinds of electronic parts are provided. These electronic parts generate high-frequency electromagnetic waves when they operate. Electromagnetic waves interfere with one another to adversely affect or even result in failure of the functions of the electronic parts and cause confusions in using the electronic products.
For a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer to have an increased processing speed, it is now a common way to rapidly increase the frequency thereof. Currently, the CPU usually has a frequency of more than 1 GHz. However, while a high-frequency CPU has correspondingly increased processing speed, it also generates electromagnetic waves that inevitably interfere with the performance of various electronic parts and circuits on the circuit board. That is, the high-frequency CPU would cause the so-called electromagnetic interference (EMI) and results in extremely unstable operation of the computer.
Since the CPU of the computer is constantly improved, it is doubtless the frequency of the CPU would keep increasing and cause even more serious EMI. It is therefore an important issue among the electronic industry to exactly and effectively eliminate the electromagnetic waves generated by the CPU.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure for eliminating electromagnetic interference caused by a CPU, so that electronic parts and circuits in the vicinity of the CPU are protected against EMI and the computer is protected from abnormal operation by guiding electromagnetic waves generated by the CPU to a demagnetizing circuit on the circuit board and be demagnetized.